Not the End
by Di.M.H
Summary: Atem learns that his scholarship won't allow him to attend high school with his beloved girlfriend Mana. He doesn't look forward about telling her the news. Upon learning that they won't go to school together anymore Mana decides to say goodbye to him in a way that neither of them will never forget.


**Di.M.H: "This is just a random story just for fun and needed to unwind from work after a busy day today. So, here's a story for ya all. Yes, writing helps me relax from a long day of work (granted I don't work for that long anyways). I hope you enjoy, please R&R and remember to...LIVE ON!"**

_**Not the End**_

#

Atem sat there waiting for the headmaster to call him into his office. He wasn't nervous but it did raise his curiosity. He was a good student, had good grades and avoided fights when he could but he would up end in a few fights; mostly to protect his girlfriend Mana. He watched as the student that was in the headmaster's office who was exiting. Atem didn't pay attention to his face since the headmaster had called him into the room. He stood up and walked into the office.

"You wanted to see me sir," he asked.

"Ah yes Mr. Muto have a sit," said the headmaster.

Atem sat down at the chair across from him. The headmaster leaned back in his seat before he pulled up Atem's file. The headmaster sighed before looking up at him.

"Muto, you are aware of your scholarship that allowed you to attend this school, correct?"

"Yes sir, is there anything wrong?"

"Well, that's what I wanted to discuss with you. Your scholarship will end this year which means that after this year, you can't come back here for high school."

"So, I can't return?"

"Not unless you want to pay the entry fee."

Atem leaned back in his seat. He knew that time at this school would end but he thought that he would graduate from this school. He nodded unable to say anything else. The headmaster dismissed him. Atem stood up and walked out the office. He didn't know how he was going to tell his girlfriend. They had made plans for the next year together but now that would change where he couldn't be with her.

_Mana will be heartbroken._

#

Mana and Kisara were sitting at a picnic table on campus of the school. Several other students were walking by minding their own business. Mana was smiling as she kicked her feet under the table. Kisara just smiled at her best friend. Mana was happily writing down in her notebook as they did their homework while waiting for Atem.

"You seem cheerful than usual," Kisara teased.

"So what," Mana whined, "I had a good time with Atem last night."

"That sounds so wrong Mana,"

"Oh you know what I mean," Mana cried while blushing.

Kisara couldn't help but laugh. Mana is so easy to tease. Kisara and Mana had been friends with Atem for the whole time that they were in school. Atem and Mana have been dating since they were ten and ever since then it was like watching a fairytale. Kisara knew that Atem would spoil Mana if given the chance. She was surprise that they haven't started sleeping together yet. Kisara heard footsteps walking toward them.

She looked to see Atem walking toward them kicking a small stone along the path. The look on his face told Kisara that something was wrong. She stood up and made sure not to disturb Mana as she walked toward him. She wanted to talk with him before Mana ambushed him with affection that she would normally shower upon him.

"What's wrong," she asked once she reached him.

Atem looked up at her before looking over at Mana's direction. He knew that had to tell her soon. He sighed before turning to Kisara.

"I just finished talking with the headmaster," he explained.

"We know, we've been waiting for you," Kisara replied, "I think that she's getting antsy."

Atem couldn't help but chuckle at that. Mana can get very impatient at times like a child which was something that he found cute. He sighed and sat down onto a stone bench nearby. Kisara sat down beside him knowing that this wasn't good.

"What happened," she asked.

"My scholarship will end this year," Atem replied, "which means that I can't come back for high school."

"That's a problem," said Kisara looking up at the sky, "that would crush her heart. She's been talking nonstop about you and her having the same classes together. She even talked about sharing a dorm room which is weird since you haven't you know."

When students would start high school that were living on campus; students could share apartment like dorms which would have two bedrooms, a living room and a small kitchen. Mana and Atem had talked about signing up for one of those dorm rooms together but now that wouldn't happen. Atem sighed knowing that this would break her heart. He never wanted to see his beloved sad. He loved it better when she smiles.

"You have to tell her," Kisara said simply.

"I know,"

Atem looked over at Mana as she continued to write down in her notebook. Mana looked up noticing that Kisara was gone. She looked over to see them sitting there talking. She smiled at the sight of her boyfriend. She stood up to walk over when she overheard their conservation and froze as she listened.

"So what are you going to do now," Kisara asked, "did you call your family?"

"No not yet," Atem replied, "I know that they would be happy to have me home for high school. I know that my brother has been talking about us going to the same school for a while and it looks like that he's going to get his wish."

"How are you going to tell Mana?"

"What's going on," Mana asked making them look to her direction.

Atem's heart sank knowing that he had to tell her now. Kisara gave him a sorrowful look. Neither of them wanted to make Mana upset. They were very protective of her and preferred to keep her happy than sad. Mana is like a child and they loved her child like wonder. They both found it enduring. Atem stood up and walked toward her. He hated that he had to do this but it was better than letting her think that they were going to be together next year and find out when he didn't show up for high school next year.

"What's going on Temmy," she asked using his nickname that always pulled at his heart strings.

"Mana, listen about high school next year," he said.

"What's wrong, I thought that you were okay with sharing a dorm together?"

"I am but there's a problem with our plans."

"What's wrong?"

"Mana, I can't come back to school next year."

"What are you talking about? Of course you are."

"No, I'm not, my scholarship ends this year and so I can't come back."

"Please tell me that's not true."

Atem looked at her seeing the pain in her eyes. He never wanted to upset her; Mana was better off smiling than in tears. It was tearing him up inside to see that pain in her eyes. Kisara was giving him a sorrowful look. Neither of them wanted to make her cry.

"I'm afraid not love," he said using his pet name for her in hopes to ease the pain.

Mana's heart was breaking. Atem couldn't come back for high school; it hurt her to hear this. She knew that he would never hurt her. He wasn't that kind of guy and he would rather hurt himself than hurt her. Kisara stood up figuring that she could try and help with this.

"Don't worry Mana," she said, "we can share a dorm together."

"Yeah, I guess so," Mana replied sadly.

"I'm sorry Mana," said Atem, "you know that I would love to share a dorm with you."

"I know," she replied, "it just sucks that we can't see each other after this year."

"Who says this might be the last time we'll see each other," he asked making both girls look at him confused, "I promise to come back once I graduate and we can live together."

"Are you sure about that Atem," Kisara asked, "What would you do for work or for a place to live?"

"I could always find work and maybe I'll come back here for college."

"You promise," Mana asked.

This seemed to make her smile. Atem had planned on being with Mana for as long as she wanted him. He may not be able to be with her for high school but nothing will keep him from coming back to her. Mana was his girlfriend and he couldn't see his life without her in it. Kisara gave him a skeptical look. She knew how much they love each other and she worries that their love would blind them to reality at times.

#

Atem stood in his dorm room after packing up the rest of his belongs. He sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck as he glanced around the room. This had been his room since he had first came to here for school for elementary school to middle school. He was going to miss this place. He heard his phone going off and grabbed it from his nightstand.

"Hello," he said holding the phone to his ear.

"Hey bro," said a voice on the other line.

Atem smiled at hearing his brother's voice. Yugi sounded cheerful which seemed to cause him to smile. Atem would find his little brother's behaviors amusing.

"Hey Yugi," he said, "Care to tell me why you are calling?"

"Well, mom wants to make sure that you are meeting us at the usual airport."

"Yes, Yugi, I've got the ticket right here."

"Cool, I can't believe that we're actually going to school together for high school."

Atem could hear Yugi's excitement which only made him smile even wider. Yugi maybe a teenager but he acts just like a child at times. Atem chuckled as he heard his brother's excitement. He heard a knock on the door and walked toward it while still on the phone with his brother. He would arrive to Domino tomorrow evening.

Atem had called his family and told them that he was coming home for high school while he explained about his scholarship coming to an end toward the end of the school year. Yugi was excited to hear that he was coming back home to start high school with him. Atem was amused when he heard Yugi cheering in the background.

He opened the door to see Mana standing there. He could feel his heart drop as he saw her. She was the only thing that made it bearable to be attending school in a foreign country. He told Yugi that he would call him back. He wanted to spend this time with Mana.

"Okay," said Yugi, "I'll call ya back bro."

He heard a click indicating that Yugi had hung up on his end. He chuckled as he put the phone back down onto the nightstand.

"Who was that," Mana asked as she stepped into the room closing the door behind her while locking it.

"My twin brother," Atem replied.

"You know, I've never met your family."

"Well, I promise that when I come back that someday we can visit them."

"Do they know about us?"

"Well, when I usually go home; my brother and grandfather are busy talking about games while my mother is busy with her friends or running the house. I did tell them that I have friends here but well, I'm more nervous on how they will take it when they find out that I have a girlfriend."

"Are you embarrassed of me?"

"No, I'm not, Mana, I could never be embarrassed of you. I love you it's just that my family would be on my case if they know. I rather they meet you in person."

Mana nodded deciding to change the subject. There was another reason why she came here. If this was their last time together then she wanted to do something that would remind Atem of her love for him. She had been debuting about it for a while now but now that she heard that he was leaving then she wanted him to know her true feelings for him. Atem was everything she could ever wanted in a man after all.

"Atem,"

"Yes Mana?"

"Um, since this is your last night here…."

Atem noticed the nervousness in her voice. He raised a brow as he wondered if something was wrong. Mana was blushing as she said her next words.

"Would you…make love to me…?"

Atem froze in place. He and Mana had never made love before and for her to ask this was a shock. Atem never thought that Mana would think about them doing that. He did have dreams about them going that further in their relationship.

"A-are you sure about that Mana," he asked, "We've never done that before."

She walked toward him nervously as she reached out and placed her hands onto his shoulders as she kissed him on the lips. He returned the kiss while wrapping his arms around his waist. She pushed him toward the bed and pushed him down onto it before sitting onto his lap where she kept kissing him. He couldn't help himself as he returned the kiss. They pulled away for air before she spoke again with determination.

"I'm sure," she said, "I love you and since that this could be the last night we'll see each other. I want to show you just how much I love you."

"You do know once we do this then there's no going back."

"I know and I want it to be you. Atem, you're the only man that I love and I want to show you how much this way."

"Is this really what you want?"

"Yes, I do, I want this and I want it to be you, Atem, please I want this."

"If you're sure and I do want this too but I never wanted to scare you."

"Atem, I would give myself to you if you ask. I love you Temmy."

"Mana….I love you too."

They kissed as their hands began to roam all over each other's bodies. Mana hesitatingly started to unbutton his shirt. As she felt his skin and muscles it made her want to feel more of him. She felt him staring to unbutton her shirt too. She gasped when his fingers brushed against her breasts as he unbuttoned her shirt.

They pulled away for air once both of their shirts were open. They stared into each other's eyes. They kissed again as their breathing began to get heavy. He pushed her shirt down from her shoulders as she was doing the same with his.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she replied.

#

"Do you have everything," Kisara asked as they stood in the airport.

"Yeah, I do," Atem replied grabbing his bags from Mahad.

Mahad had driven them to the airport. He was a teacher at the school and being Mana's brother meant that he knew of Atem and Mana's relationship. He trusted Atem with his sister's life and didn't mind them dating; knowing that he wouldn't hurt her. Mahad did like the boy and saw him as a friend as well as his favorite student.

"Call us once you land," said Mahad.

"I will," Atem replied.

Kisara walked over and hugged him. He returned the hug before shaking Mahad's hand. Mana walked over toward him. That night they shared in his dorm room was one that they would never forget. They hugged and kissed once she got close enough.

"I love you Temmy," she said.

"I love you too, love," he replied, "I promise that we will see each other soon."

"Yeah, I will be waiting."

"Don't worry love, this is not the end."

They kissed one last time before Atem walked toward the gate. He turned to wave goodbye before he disappeared through the gate. Mana and Kisara waved goodbye to their friend. Mahad sighed before deciding that it was time for them to head back now. The two girls walked after him. Mana looked over her shoulder toward the gate.

She felt a hand touch her shoulder and turned to see Kisara at her side. Kisara gave her a half-hearted smile. Kisara was going to miss her dear friend; Atem was a good friend and would do anything he could to help her out when needed just as he was a good boyfriend to Mana.

"Don't worry Mana," said Kisara, "I know that someday, Atem will return and it'll be like he never left."

"Yeah," Mana replied, "and besides like he said; this is not the end."

#

Atem sat on the plane as it flew through the air. He looked down one last time at the desert sand. It would be weird not being able to see it every morning outside his dorm room window. He leaned back into his seat and sighed. He knew that this would be an adventure that he had to face alone. He would miss his friend and girlfriend deeply but still had the memories that they shared with each other in his mind and heart.

_I'll miss you all very much but like I said; this is not the end._


End file.
